You Are Family, To Me At Least
by inFamous Isaac
Summary: It's Christmas time! When finally given a break from the absolute Hell that is their high school life, Tsukune, and the gang head over to the human world for a good ol' celebration. However, trouble is brewing when Issa catches wind of Moka going over to the human world, and with Tsukune of all people! Will the gang's holiday be ruined by Issa!
1. Chapter 1

_You Are Family, To Me At least_

 _Aloha, everyone. For starters, if you've been on the lookout for chapter 3 of How Can I Move On, I do apologize. I'm not going to scrap the story. I simply lost my muse to write the story. I will be continuing the story, but I will need some assistance and an extra pair of eyes to aid me, though._

 _In any case, here's a short fanfic I thought of a few days ago. Mind you reader,_ _ **this is inspired by the anime version**_ _of Rosario Vampire. I added a few things, but then again, that's how fanfiction works. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The crisp chill in the air, the not-so-dead trees standing with bare branches along the pathway, and the distinct fog-like vapor with its usual two-second showing; all these things captivated Tsukune's attention as he strolled down to Yokai Academy's solitary bus stop, with a small suitcase in tow and a Yokai Academy brand duffle bag slung over his shoulder. While waiting for the bus that runs between the parallel worlds, the onyx-haired young man looked out to the frozen blood lake, smiling.

"I've made it two years now, two years of running around this madhouse, trying to avoid being someone's lunch." He said, his brown hues peering over to the spot where Saizo almost had himself an early dinner; a memory that, to this day, still sends shivers down Tsukune's spine. His momentary discomfort is disturbed by the muffled ring of his phone. "Huh? I wonder who that could be." After pulling out the sleek jet black and crimson red phone Ruby bought for him as a birthday to present, the Aono boy smiled and chuckled. "Hiya, Moka!"

From the other end, a delightful giggle accompanied the quick zipping of a sizeable, pink suitcase decorated with smiling bats. "Hey, you. I've got my stuff all packed and ready to go. How about you; everything all set on your end?" she asked while mentally counting out all the number of bags she has with her. She has the essentials on in her knapsack and a tiny suitcase. The rest should be picked up by her father's staff once they show up.

"Yeah, I'm already at the bus stop, waiting for you and the others," Tsukune said. "I was thinking we can drop our things off at my place, then head on out to the town strip. I hear a lot of the shops and restaurants are gonna be open for a few hours longer than usual since it's about a week before Christmas and all." Truth be told, the young man felt elated that he was going to spend the holidays with Moka. It would be the first time he got to do something like this and not have it followed by a cavalcade of misunderstandings and…less than savory implications. "Mhm, I'll see you in a bit. _Click!_ Now, where is–"

Suddenly, Tsukune's vision goes completely dark. His face is nestled within the confines of something…warm and cushiony. The faint scent of vanilla and garden flower perfume clicks in the ghoulish boy's head, tipping him off to his soft-bodied assailant. "Hiiiii, Tsukuneee!"

"Gah, Kurumu! Why the hell do you do this to me every morning?! I can't see a thing!" came Aono's confused cries as he stumbled about.

"Aw! Don't act like you don't like it, Tsukune. I know my special little greetings are what get you out of bed in the morning, and I'm always here to give you all the greetings your precious little heart desires! Aren't I just the sweetest?" Subtlety wasn't the strongest among Kurumu's qualities. As the exuberant Succubus smothered her flailing boy toy, she uttered a soft giggle at his apparent torment. She enjoyed these moments with Tsukune, however brief they were. It was a bit of a shame that Tsukune never noticed how her fingers so easily curled into the locks of his hair to hold him in place, next to her heart. "So, what do ya say? How about you and me go behind the school and–"

In a flash, the bubbly bluenette's head was imprisoned in a block of ice. "Ugh. That's enough of that." From the trees outlining the walkway stood a casually dressed Mizore Shirayuki. Being a Yuki-Onna, Mizore wasn't phased in the slightest by the skin-tingling nip in the air. With one arm stationed behind her back and the opposite hand twirling her specially made lollipop in her mouth, Mizore approached a freed Tsukune and took her place, with his arm sandwiched between her breasts. "I hope that flying bimbo didn't hurt you, Tsukune."

"U-Uh, M-Mizore–!"

"Shhhh," she hissed. "Don't worry, Tsukune. I know better than anyone that what you need is more of a gentle lover—unlike a certain someone that can't respect your personal space."

Kurumu shot up from the ground, furious over Mizore's cheap shot. "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?! Tsukune's mine!" she bellowed, pulling the Aono boy's unoccupied arm between the sizeable mounds in her jacket.

"C'mon guys, can you please just knock it off!" Tsukune pleaded.

"Hey, everyone!" came the dulcet greeting of the bubblegum-haired vampiress. "How's every–"

"O-Oh… h-hey, Moka." Tsukune chuckled nervously. He knew Moka wasn't comfortable with the idea of Kurumu and Mizore clamoring over him, but he was always powerless to stop them. The last time he tried, he was flash frozen and dropped into a gorge roughly half a mile from the school. He didn't want to use his ghoulish strength on the girls either out of fear of hurting them.

Just as Moka herself joined the fray ensuing over the chocolate-haired teenager, a pair of headlights pierced through the bleak interior of the tunnel.

"Oh, it's the bus driver! Does everyone have their things packed?" Tsukune asked. All the girls nodded in confirmation, except for Kurumu.

"Oh no! I forgot something really important back in my room! You guys have to keep the bus driver here until I get back." Before Tsukune or Moka could protest, the Succubus leaped into the sky and flew towards the dormitories.

A loud honk caught the group's attention.

"Hey," came the grizzled voice of the bus driver, Nurai. "You kids ready to go or what?"

The trio of teens all laughed nervously. If there was one person on the entire campus that was shrouded in menacing secrecy, besides the headmaster, it had to be the Nurai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Castle Shuzen_

Within the confines of a crimson-red throne room sat one of the dark lords of the Yokai world himself: Issa Shuzen. The dark lord fiddled with the curled lock of ashen hair dangling in front of his face, pondering. Ever since his _battle_ with Tsukune Aono a little over a year ago and the loss of the Rosary, the menacing vampire had worried he was losing his edge. To test his skills and to ensure he would not be bested again, he sent a message out to the entire Yokai world:

 _To any and all so-called "warriors",_

 _I, Lord Issa Shuzen, propose a duel to all who believe their power to be equivocal to or greater than my own. Should you accept my challenge, come to my manor. Should I be defeated in combat, the victor will be awarded double their weight in gold as well as my castle itself. What you do with your winnings will be no concern of mine. However, let it be known that I will_ _ **not**_ _be easygoing, no matter your race. If you come to me, be prepared for a fight, the intensity of which cannot be replicated. Should I discover you're using dirty tactics in the midst of our battle, I will remove all restraint and obliterate you in an instant. Do not test me on this, 'less you wish to be an example to all._

 _Lord Issa Shuzen_

For months, powerful Yokai from across the world came to his castle looking to usurp a dark lord and receive their ticket to fame and fortune. Most of the competitors were Werewolves, which Issa secretly basked in. Long had he waited for the opportunity to bury another 'wretched dog' beneath the heel of his boot. What began as an almost pleasant distraction soon turned into another mundane slog. Challenger after challenger was effortlessly defeated, with Issa able to count the number of noteworthy fighters on a single hand.

Soon, the man had burned through his final challenger and sent him on his way, with assistance from the guards posted outside. As Issa reclaimed his seat upon his throne, he reflected on his inner thoughts. Yes, he was relieved to know that his power and skills hadn't dulled very much at all, that paled in comparison to the frustration that was welling up inside of him.

His gaze fixated on the decorative, stainless glass window fashioned at the top of the wall of opposite wall. His hand absentmindedly tightened into a ball.

"Aono. Just what is it my daughter sees in you: a lowly human?" He muttered quietly, questioning only himself. The dark lord sighed, massaging his temples as his brain was racked with many questions he just couldn't seem to answer.

Suddenly, the large, double doors to his throne room opened. Two men in black suits and darkened sunglasses walked in. "Lord Shuzen, we have come to report—" The two men ceased speaking almost as soon as their shielded eyes locked with the burning red eyes of their master.

The dark lord sneered at his henchmen. "Matsushita, Kuroki. What is the meaning of this? How dare you enter my throne room without permission!" Issa's voice exclaimed with a monstrous boom.

The two men bowed. "We are sincerely regretful, your majesty!" The two exclaimed in unison, their bodies trembling.

Matsushita, without rising, cleared his throat. "A-Apologies, my lord, but we regret to inform you that Lady Moka was not at Yokai Academy when we arrived to pick her up." Without evening looking up, he could feel his master's burning gaze bore into his head. He gulped, but continued, "We asked the staff if they had seen her, but none of them proved useful."

Issa's irritation rose steadily. Who'd dare make off with his daughter?! They only conceivable reason for Moka's absence pointed to…"Aono!" He hissed, his blood-red hues trembling with silent rage. "Tch! Damn that Aono boy. Kuroki!"

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Fetch me Kokoa, she will know where to find Moka and Tsukune Aono.


End file.
